Snow Powder - Jack's Side
by CatSummoner
Summary: Cerita ini bisa dibilang lanjutan dari Snow Powder, biarpun setting waktunya berbarengan dgn prekuelnya. Tapi kali ini diambil dari sudut pandang Jack. Seluruh Guardians member muncul di sini, tapi hanya North yg paling berperan. Nah... enjoy! (Rating: T, Sho-ai)


"Kau selalu begitu. Berbuat bodoh dan beralasan tidak bermaksud buruk. Dewasalah sedikit, Jack!"

Jamie muda mengatakan itu sambil lalu, terdengar sengit karena kebetulan dia memang sedang kesal. Penyebabnya adalah Jack baru saja membekukan tube berisi obat jerawatnya hingga bungkusnya seperti meledak karena pertambahan volume. Tetapi bagi Jack Frost, Sang Pemuda Musim Dingin yang akan abadi selamanya dalam wujud remaja, kalimat itu terdengar seperti sebuah sindiran.

Tersinggung, Jack membalas kata-kata Jamie muda dengan tak kalah sengitnya lalu menghilang pergi dengan perasaan dongkol. Meninggalkan butiran kristal salju yang meleleh begitu menyentuh lantai kamar.

"Yang dikatakan anak itu memang tidak salah..." komentar seorang lelaki tinggi, besar dan tambun dengan aksen Rusia yang kental dari balik meja kerjanya, sambil mengukir dan mengasah prototype mainan baru yang akan diproduksi untuk perayaan Natal mendatang.

"Kau juga membelanya, North?!" potong Jack dari tempat dia duduk di ambang jendela kamar kerja North, masih dipenuhi rasa kesal.

"Hnn.. aku tidak bermaksud membela siapapun di sini," jelas lelaki besar dan tambun itu dengan suara beratnya. "Maksudku, kau memang seringkali melakukan kekonyolan dan kejahilan, bukan begitu, Jack?" ujar North lagi, seraya menunjuk kepada Jack dengan pangkal pipanya.

"Aku..." Jack sesaat kehilangan kata-katanya. Bahkan pemuda itu diam-diam mengakui, bahwa yang dikatakan oleh North memang benar. Catatan kejahilannya mungkin bisa menandingi daftar kenakalan anak ternakal yang pernah ditulis oleh North.

"Yah, aku... -Aku mungkin memang sering berbuat bodoh. Tapi bukan berarti dia bisa berkata begitu padaku!" kilah Jack, masih belum bisa menghilangkan rasa dongkolnya. "Dulu dia tidak begitu... dia selalu tertawa bersamaku dan kami sering bersama-sama berbuat konyol," keluh Jack sambil menarik kedua kakinya ke dalam dekapan tangannya sendiri.

"Kurasa itu bukan hal yang buruk," North berkata lagi. "Anak itu hanya baru saja menginjak masa puber. Itu tandanya dia akan bertambah dewas..."

"JANGAN KATAKAN ITU!" bentak Jack dengan suara keras.

Seluruh Elf yang ada di ruangan itu sampai terdiam. Para Yeti, asisten North berhenti bekerja. Seketika saja, ruangan itu menjadi hening. Bahkan Jack bisa mendengar suara nafasnya sendiri yang memburu karena emosi. Salah seorang Elf sampai gemetar ketakutan, menimbulkan suara gemerincing dari lonceng di topinya.

"...maaf," gumam Jack lirih, sedikit rikuh. Lalu pemuda itu melesat pergi.

"Ah... akhirnya terjadi juga," desah North seraya menghembuskan asap dari tembakaunya. Lelaki tambun itu bersandar pada kursinya dan melirik ke langit, tempat Sang Rembulan berada. "Apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan, Manny?" bisik North pelan.

Di luar Jack terbang melesat mengendarai angin dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mencoba menyingkirkan suatu perasaan tidak menyenangkan yang mulai tumbuh dalam benaknya. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya erat-erat sambil membiarkan tubuhnya meluncur terbawa angin kencang.

"Tidak apa-apa," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. "Semua akan baik-baik saja... Kita akan melalui ini, aku juga pernah mengalami masa puber, aku bisa membantunya dan memberi Jamie banyak saran," gumamnya lagi. Kemudian dia membuka kedua matanya dan berkata mantap, "Kita akan baik-baik saja!"

Namun Sang Pemuda Abadi itu lupa, dia memang pernah mengalami masa puber, tapi dia tidak pernah melewati masa itu. Pada akhirnya, daripada senior yang memberi saran dan membantu juniornya, mereka lebih seperti dua orang anak yang baru mengalami masa pubernya.

Mereka jadi makin sering berselisih pendapat. Memang keduanya masih bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama dan bersenang-senang, tetapi mereka juga seringkali saling berteriak dan memaki satu sama lain. Kalau pertengkaran sudah sampai puncaknya, Jack yang paling mengumbar emosi di antara mereka berdua, akan melesat pergi dengan marah setelah merusak satu-dua hal, lalu pergi ke tempat North untuk menumpahkan rasa kesalnya dengan curhat pada lelaki berjanggut tebal itu.

"...lagi, Jack? Ini sudah yang ke berapa kalinya dalam minggu ini?" desah North.

"Kali ini bukan salahku! OK? Dia yang mulai duluan!" sergah Jack menunjuk pada seseorang yang tidak ada di situ, seraya berjalan mondar-mandir mengelilingi ruangan seperti seekor macan yang gelisah.

"Oh, jadi kau mengakui kalau yang sebelumnya adalah kesalahanmu? Kemajuan..." komentar North pelan, seraya menyisir janggutnya yang tebal dengan sebelah tangan.

"...-kau bilang apa, North?"

"Tidak... Bukan apa-apa," jawab North cepat. "Euh... jadi, kali ini apa yang terjadi?" tanya North segera, untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan seperti biasa Jack akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi, dari sudut pandangnya, secara berapi-api. Para Elf yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan pola itu, menjadikan saat-saat itu sebagai tontonan minum teh. Lebih seru daripada drama opera sabun. Dan Jack selalu punya cara yang ekspresif untuk menceritakan kekesalannya. Lengkap dengan boneka salju dan es sebagai peraga.

Setelah Jack selesai, North akan memberikan saran dan wejangan yang langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Jack. Kemudian pemuda itu akan melesat pergi dengan sisa amarahnya tapi di kemudian hari dia akan mencoba saran North. Kemudian setelahnya, pemuda itu dan Jamie muda akan segera berbaikan lagi.

Waktu berjalan terus, musim pun berganti. Tanpa terasa Jamie muda sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang mahasiswa tingkat awal yang tinggal di kamar apartemennya yang dia bayar dari hasil bekerja sambilan. Hanya sebuah apartemen kelas studio, dengan dapur kecil di salah satu sisi ruangan dan ruang tidur yang merangkap ruang tamu sekaligus ruang makan. Setidaknya ada kamar mandi dalam, biarpun hanya ada shower dan jadi satu dengan toilet.

Pagi dan siang harinya dipenuhi dengan jadwal kuliah, sementara sorenya dia habiskan dengan bekerja sebagai waiter merangkap tukang cuci piring di salah satu kafe lokal. Nyaris tidak ada waktu untuk bermain lagi dengan Jack. Karena itu terkadang Jack sengaja menyusup masuk ke dalam kamar Jamie dan mengejutkannya dengan aneka kejahilan ringan sekedar untuk membuat perhatian Jamie teralihkan dari buku-buku diktatnya pada pemuda bengal itu.

Reaksi Jamie sudah tidak lagi meledak-ledak seperti dulu. Pada saat-saat seperti itu, dia hanya akan mengulurkan tangannya yang besar dan mengacak rambut perak Jack seraya menegur dengan halus. Kemudian Jamie akan kembali membaca atau menulis sesuatu.

Proses itu akan berulang lagi dan menjadi semacam rutinitas baru bagi keduanya.

Awalnya Jack senang dengan perubahan itu, karena mereka tidak lagi bertengkar. Namun kemudian dia mulai merasakan ada yang kurang. Dan kekurangan itu membuat perasaan tidak enak yang dulu pernah timbul dalam benaknya, kembali muncul. Sekuat apapun Jack mencoba membuangnya, perasaan itu akan kembali dan kali ini tumbuh lebih besar.

Jack mencengkeram sweater birunya sendiri. Sweater itu berkilau keperakan tertimpa cahaya lampu meja yang digunakan Jamie untuk belajar.

Sesak...

Sepi...

Sedih...

Lalu, takut...

Jack terkesiap. Sudah lama sekali sejak dia mengalami rasa takut. Dulu dia selalu merasakan ketakutan karena tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa melihatnya. Belakangan sudah banyak yang percaya akan keberadaannya dan sudah banyak anak-anak yang bisa melihatnya, dia seharusnya sudah tidak pernah merasakan kesepian dan ketakutan lagi.

Memang ada yang setelah beranjak dewasa tidak lagi bisa melihat Jack dan dia merasa sedikit sedih karenanya. Tetapi tidak lama akan datang anak-anak baru yang akan menjadi teman main yang berharga bagi Sang Pemuda Abadi. Dengan Jamie juga seharusnya begitu.

Jamie adalah anak pertama yang mempercayai keberadaan seorang Jack Frost, dia juga selama ini sudah menjadi manusia terlama yang terus ada di sisi Jack. Tanpa disadari, pemuda itu sudah sangat terbiasa dengan keberadaan Jamie di sisinya dan terlena dengan kemewahan itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, Jack menyadari adanya arus waktu yang akan membawa Jamie pergi.

Membeku dalam ketakutan Jack hanya bisa terdiam memandang punggung Jamie yang sudah lebih tinggi dan lebih bidang dari dirinya, menandakan perbedaan aliran waktu yang dimiliki Jamie dengan dirinya. Seharusnya itu ciri yang mudah disadari. Jack mengutuk dalam hati sifat kekanakannya sendiri yang membuat dia terlambat menyadari itu.

Ketika berikutnya Jamie menoleh sambil meregangkan badan melepas penat, Jack sudah pergi, melarikan diri.

Sejak saat itu, seperti kesetanan, Jack selalu berusaha untuk bisa lebih lama berada di sisi Jamie. Tetapi kesibukannya sebagai salah satu anggota Guardian dan kesibukan Jamie dengan kegiatan kampus dan kerja sambilannya membuat mereka sulit menemukan waktu untuk bersama. Berkali-kali Jack harus pergi saat mereka sedang berbincang-bincang karena tugas Guardiannya.

Pada saat begitu Jamie biasanya tidak berkata apa-apa soal itu dan melepas kepergian Jack dengan senyuman. Sedikit melegakan karena Jamie tidak marah, tetapi ada sesuatu yang membuat Jack merasakan keraguan. Biarpun ragu, Jack tidak punya pilihan lain. Dia harus tetap pergi.

"...jadi kau lebih suka bila dia mencegahmu pergi?" tanya Tooth, Sang Peri Gigi. "Tapi kalau begitu kau kan tidak bisa mengerjakan tugasmu sebagai salah satu dari Guardians? Menurutku apa yang dilakukan oleh Jamie Benneth sudah benar," tambahnya lagi.

"Hahi.. hauha hia heha..." Jack berusaha mengatakan sesuatu dengan rahang tertahan.

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu..."

Melengos, Jack melepas tangan Tooth dari rahangnya lalu mengulang kalimatnya, "Tapi seharusnya dia mengatakan sesuatu. Apa dia sudah tidak peduli lagi padaku?"

"Ah, omong-kosong! Kalau dia sudah tidak peduli padamu, seharusnya dia sudah melupakanmu sejak lama. Mungkin kau sudah tidak akan terlihat lagi di matanya saat itu terjadi..." jawab Tooth ringan.

Kata-kata Tooth bermaksud untuk menghibur. Tetapi kalimat itu efeknya besar sekali bagi Jack. Seketika parasnya langsung memucat. Ketakutan yang bercokol dalam benaknya kembali tumbuh. North yang menyadari itu menyodorkan sebuah bingkisan pada Jack untuk mengalihkan pikiran pemuda itu.

"Ada sisa hadiah, memang buat anak kecil tapi berikan saja pada anak itu. Bisa jadi bahan pembicaraan yang bagus saat kalian bertemu nanti," jelas North.

"Oh, kebetulan. Ini bisa jadi hadiah yang bagus untuk menebus janjiku pada Jamie yang batal—seharusnya kami bertemu saat malam natal yang lalu. Trims, North! Aku lega tidak perlu mencari-cari lagi...-err ada apa? Kenapa kalian semua memandangiku?"

"Kau ada janji dengan anak itu pada malam natal?" ulang Tooth tak percaya.

"Yang benar saja! Sekarang sudah... -apa, hampir tahun baru? Satu jam lagi pergantian tahun!" seru Bunny.

"Tapi aku kan harus membantu kalian?" protes Jack. "North perlu bantuan untuk mengatasi kekacauan menjelang dan sesudah natal, kan? Aku tidak salah, kan?" Jack bertanya seraya memandangi rekan-rekannya satu persatu. Sandy hanya merespon dengan mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau seharusnya segera menemui anak itu setelah tugasmu selesai, anak muda!" North ikut memberi saran. "Ayo! Kita semua perlu minta maaf pada anak itu karena membuat Jack membatalkan janji penting dengannya," ujar North lagi seraya membuka sebuah portal untuk membawa mereka semua pergi menuju apartemen tempat Jamie tinggal.

Siapa yang sangka niat baik mereka berakhir buruk. Wajah frustrasi Jamie ketika berusaha mengatasi masalah demi masalah yang ditimbulkan Jack dan rekan-rekannya, membuat mereka semua semakin panik. Dan itu membuat Jack dan rekan-rekannya berusaha terlalu keras untuk menebusnya.

Puncaknya ketika Sandy bermaksud menghibur dengan menunjukkan mimpi indah Jamie dengan pasir emasnya. Sandy belum pernah melakukan itu pada pria dewasa dan itu nanti akan menjadi masalah besar.

Awalnya hanya berbentuk seperti sosok manusia, lalu perlahan pasir-pasir emas itu membuat duplikat sosok Jack Frost.

"Wow! Apa itu aku? Mimpi indahmu adalah ini, Jamie?" komentar Jack, membuat perhatian Jamie teralihkan dari usahanya menyelamatkan buku-buku diktatnya dari telur warna-warni. Seharusnya Jack melihat perubahan ekspresi Jamie ketika melihat sosok pasir emas itu, tetapi pemuda itu terlalu fokus pada apa yang muncul berikutnya.

"Ini aneh sekali. Apa memang tampangku sebagus itu? Aku kelihatan beda sekali di sini!" komentar Jack ketika duplikat pasir emas dirinya semakin terlihat detilnya. "Lho, tangan siapa itu? Dia membelai... –Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" protes Jack karena Jamie sudah menggunakan kursi lipat untuk menghantam sekuat tenaga dan menghancurkan duplikat pasir emas dirinya, berikut sosok kedua yang baru akan dimunculkan oleh Sandy.

Semua terdiam.

"Maaf, tapi pestanya sudah berakhir. Kalau tidak keberatan, apa kalian semua bisa pergi dari sini?" kalimat itu meluncur datar dari mulut Jamie. Jack baru akan mentertawakan lelucon tidak lucu itu, ketika melihat ekspresi di wajah sahabat manusianya. Jamie serius.

Bunny yang pertama tidak terima dan menghardik kelakuan Jamie, yang dia anggap keterlaluan. Jack dalam kondisi kebingungan mencoba membela Jamie tapi kemudian rasa kesal karena Jamie menghantam sosok pasir emas dirinya membuat dia berbalik menyerang Jamie dengan kata-kata yang keras. Adu mulut antara pemuda itu dengan Jamie pun tidak terhindarkan.

Jack berteriak dan memaki lebih keras daripada yang pernah dia lakukan pada Jamie. Tetapi sebetulnya dia sedang bertarung dengan rasa takutnya sendiri yang tumbuh dan berkembang makin pesat seiring dengan rentetan kata-kata balasan dari Jamie. Berbeda dengan argumen _asal-bunyi_ yang pemuda itu teriakkan, kalimat tenang dan mantap dari seorang Jamie Benneth jelas lebih tepat sasaran. Dan itu makin membuat Jack panik. Pemuda itu tidak mau Jamie menjadi lebih dewasa dari ini lagi.

"Wah, ya... maaf, kalau aku sudah dewasa!" Kalimat balasan yang dikatakan Jamie dengan ekspresi pahit membuat Jack tersentak. Kemudian daun jendela ditutup dengan kasar, meninggalkan Jack termanggu di luar sendirian. North dan yang lain sudah pergi lebih dulu.

Ekspresi Jamie ketika menutup daun jendela kamar apartemannya terngiang-ngiang dalam benaknya membuat Jack merasa bodoh. Selama ini dia hanya memikirkan kegelisahannya sendiri, tanpa menyadari bahwa Jamie juga memendam kekhawatiran yang serupa.

**(bersambung)**


End file.
